fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred On Father's Day
Fred on Father's Day is the 15th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 12, 2008. Description Fred celebrates Father's Day even though he doesn't live with his dad. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And it's Father's Day. I've never seen my dad before and I think I'm gonna write him a letter. Because the guidance counselor at my school said I should write to him. My mom said he was a rock star. I hope he's still a rock star. That'd be so cool! (dances like a rock star to Marty Callner's "We're Not Gonna Take It") Yeah, rock star! Rock on! (stops dancing) I asked my mom why I've never met my dad and she said because he left while she was pregnant with me. She said that he didn't want a kid. What kind of a dad wouldn't wanna have a kid like me? I'm a perfect child! So yeah. I think I'm gonna write to my dad, but I don't know where I send it to because I don't know where he lives. Mom, where does dad live? Fred's Mom: (offscreen) He lives in the state pen. Fred: What's that? Fred's Mom: (offscreen) It's a place where they put all the bad people. Fred: (gasps) What the heck?! My dad is not a bad person. One time, I had a dream that I met my dad and he was really nice. And the dream, he bought me cotton candy and peanuts. It tasted really good! Yummy in my tummy! (looks outside) Oh my God! Judy's playing with her dad outside. What a freak! She's trying to act all cool! Judy thinks she's all that in a bag of chips. And I have a newsflash for her: She isn't. The only job I can picture Judy having when she's older is a swimsuit model. Because she has a nice body. Just like me! We're perfect for each other! Mom, how can we never visit dad? Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Because he's on death row. Fred: What!? I think that someday, when my dad gets out of the state pen, him and my mom will fall in love again. I mean, it's okay just having a mom but sometimes, I just want a dad too. I want someone who can teach me how to play football and protect me from bullies. Whenever I see kids at school with their dads, it always makes me feel really sad. (Fred writes the letter for his dad) "Dear Dad, This is Fred. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your son. I really want to meet you and see what you look like. Please write back. Love, Fred". (finished writing) I hope he writes back! (licks on the sticking part of the letter after putting the paper in it) Wait! I know where I can add to this letter! I'm gonna put in those pictures I took for Judy! He'll really wanna write back then. (screen cuts to Fred running outside to the mailbox; he inserts the envelope, puts the flag up and runs back into the house) Fred: I just put it inside the mailbox. (laughs) I can't wait til' he replies! He's really gonna be happy that I put those pictures in there. (sings on a microphone) My dad was a rock star! Oh, yeah! Rock on! Rock on! ROCK ON! (speaking) If my dad really is a rock star, I'll send him a tape of my singing so I can be a backup singer. That'd be so cool! (sings again) Yay! I'm a rock star! (in slow motion) Yay! Rock on! (back to normal motion) Fred: (speaking) Okay. Well, I think I'm gonna go now. Bye! Have a good Father's Day! (This video is dedicated to Delaney. Keep fighting hard and get better soon! -Lucas :-)) (Happy Father's Day!) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Father's Day! Father's Day! Father's DAY! YAY! YAAAAYYYYY!!!! OOOOHHHH!!!!! (Fred) (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) Category:Videos